1017
Barnabas escapes, goes to Maggie's room, and bares his fangs in preparation to attack her. Synopsis Teaser : The countryside near Collinwood lies quiet and serene on this night in parallel, concurrent time. But in the great house, a web of evil being woven by Angelique will begin to ensnare its first victim, Maggie Collins, who will be placing herself in double jeopardy by her presence at her husband's side. For Angelique is not the only force that could conspire for Maggie's destruction. Maggie rushes to her husband's side, but he tells her to leave. Quentin tells Barnabas to get her out because it isn't safe to stay at Collinwood, but Maggie says she is here to stay. Act I With Maggie watching over Quentin, Barnabas feels there is nothing more he can do, so he excuses himself. Quentin tells Barnabas that despite their disagreements, Barnabas is always welcome at Collinwood. Quentin tries to explain that he cannot feel better until he knows that she is safe. Maggie insists that she is only safe at his side and tells him she loves him deeply. Quentin admits he still loves her, but thinks it is all too late. She insists that it is not too late and clings to him. Very suddenly, the pain leaves Quentin's body. He stands up straight and holds Maggie to him, promising that they will be together for many years to come. They kiss passionately as Barnabas watches sadly. At the Loomis House, Barnabas overhears a fight between Carolyn and William. Carolyn is tired of being slaves to Barnabas, but William is holding out hope that the vampire will return to his own time. Carolyn grows impatient, and threatens to expose Barnabas. Act II In retaliation Barnabas threatens to bite Carolyn and William, should she expose him. William defends his wife and Barnabas decides to spare them because they are, after all, family. Carolyn leaves and Barnabas orders William to open the secret panel. Once inside, Barnabas explains to him that he must watch over him for the remainder of the night so he won't leave. Later, William returns to the secret room with a cross and taunts Barnabas. William demands to know why he has to keep Barnabas in the room for one night. As the two talk, they hear Maggie enter the house and Carolyn greets her. Maggie tells her that Quentin is at the hospital for the night, but he is doing much better. She asks Carolyn to pass on the message to Barnabas and William. After Maggie leaves, William realizes he has to keep Barnabas captive so he cannot harm Maggie. Barnabas soon hears the howling of wolves in the distance and demands to be let out, but William flashes the cross to him. Carolyn opens and enters the secret room, which distracts William and gives Barnabas an opportunity to overpower him and escape. Act III William recovers and tells Carolyn that Barnabas is going to bite Maggie. Barnabas arrives at Collinwood, but Carolyn manages to catch up and stops him from going in the house. Frustrated by her actions, Barnabas prepares to bite her, but Maggie opens the doors and Barnabas hides behind the bushes. Carolyn then speaks with Maggie, and suggests that she should go stay at the hospital with Quentin for the night. Maggie politely declines the suggestion because Quentin apparently insisted she stay at Collinwood. The two say goodnight and Carolyn sadly leaves. Later that night, Barnabas enters Maggie's room and prepares to bite her. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Quentin is not your cousin. That's in another time, here he's nothing to you. : Barnabas: He is my cousin, as you are my cousin in this time or any other time. You are a Collins as I am a Collins. ---- : Barnabas (anguished and yearning interior monologue while Maggie and Quentin are reconciled): Maggie! ---- : Barnabas: One does not always choose the conditions under which he will live or not live. No one knows that better than I. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1970 PT) * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Collins * John Karlen as Will Loomis * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Loomis Background information and notes Production * This episode exists only as a low-quality black and white kinescope copy, and is the final episode of the series to be held on this format. * Closing credits scene: Secret room in Loomis House. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Maggie. * TIMELINE: 1:30am: Quentin and Maggie leave Collinwood. 2am: Will and Barnabas at the Old House. 3:15am: Barnabas appears in Maggie's room. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the closing credits, the "Fashions courtesy of" name is misspelled as "Orhbach's" instead of "Ohrbach's". External links Dark Shadows - Episode 1017 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 1017 - The Struggle Gallery ( }}) 1017h.jpg|Lovers Reunited 1017zd.jpg|A Cross to Bear 1017zn.jpg|Willie Recovers Category:Dark Shadows episodes